Shattered Dreams
by Mithril-Moony
Summary: A law passed by the corrupt postwar Ministry of Magic forces Remus Lupin and his fiancé, Rose Talley, to go into hiding. They lived happily until the Ministry found them. The two Lupin children are kidnapped by the Ministry. Full summary inside. REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hello all! I hope you like it! it's kinda dark...anyway. I need good title ideas! so please help! AND REVIEW PLEASE! that's the only way I can get better. If you like this, you might want to check out my other story, which I will update as soon as I have overcome my writer's block.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not JKR the Alimighty. Instead, I am Moony the Almighty. but i don't own the name 'moony' either, so mwah. LIFE IS SOOO UNFAIR!

Summary: A law passed by the corrupt post-war Ministry of Magic forces Remus Lupin and his fiancé, Rose Talley to go into hiding. They live happily until the Ministry find them. They kidnap the two Lupin children, Nathalie Rose and David Alexis, and throw their parents in prison. It will take the help of two unlikely men to bring the broken family back together.

* * *

Prologue 

Remus Lupin ignored the pain in his chest as he struggled to stay conscious. Around him, what had once been a living room lay in ruin. Shredded fabric, broken glass, destroyed pictures...it all seemed to horrible to be real.

To his right, a beautiful woman lay, gasping for breath as blood gushed from her many wounds. His heart ached as he longed to hold her and comfort her. But he dare not move, if so much as twitched, his guards would point their wands at his heart.He and his familyhad been attacked, not by Death Eaters, but by the Ministry itself, the very people that were supposed to protect them.

Only a few months ago, his future had looked so bright...but it was all dark now.

He bad been in love with a beautiful girl, someone who had accepted him for what he was without hesitation. They were engaged to be married, a happy couple counting the days until they could finally be united. Throughout the horrible long war, their love had endured...but now, it seemed, it had all been for naught.

Just week before their marriage, the Ministry issued a new law. Werewolves were not allowed to marry, to have a family. The blow had crushed him. After all these long years of fighting against Voldemort, was he not allowed happiness?

So it was that he and Rose decided to go into hiding. They would live the way they wanted, away from civilization, unofficially husband and wife.

For five years, all was well. The rest of the world thought them dead; no one bothered them. And Rose gave birth to two beautiful children, David Alexis, and Nathalie Rose. The three of them were the jewels of Remus' life. He had never been happier.

But the dream had been dashed. The Ministry had found them. They came early, on a cold October morning. Remus and Rose were tortured. The brutes had stolen four year old David and three year old Nathalie.

A tear ran down Remus' cheek. Who knew whether he'd ever see them again.

A hit-wizard kicked his already broken ribs. "Get up. You will be transported to the Holding Cells immediately."

Seeing no use in arguing, Remus staggered to his feet. He grimaced in pain as silver handcuffs were clapped around his wrists. They had already taken Rose away...

He took a last look around the house that had once been like heaven to him.

Then, he and his captors were gone. The house stood empty and abandoned. All that was left there was the memory of what had been, and would never be again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Dark, isn't it? Well, anyway, I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Ten years later and a Flying Pencil

Author's Notes: sorry for the long wait, school was absolutely horrible for the last few weeks. All the teachers had these last minute projects they just had to assign. So anyway, here's chapter two. 

Diclaimer: belongs to me not, the basis of this story does.

yoda moment!

* * *

_Ten years later_

Nathalie glared up at her teacher, a defiant expression oh her face.

"I didn't do it!" she insisted.

Her teacher rolled his eyes.

"That the 5th time this week, the _5th, _Ms. Calet, that objects zoom through the air in this corner of the room." He held up blue a mechanical pencil, "And this, I remember, is your pencil. If you didn't throw it, how and why did it hit me in the head?"

Nathalie stared sullenly at the desk. She knew deep down that the flying pencil was her fault.But she also knew that she didn't throw it. She didn't even touch it. John Simmons, in the row in front of her had sent her a rude note. Somehow the pencil had _flung_ itself in his direction, but missed his head and hit Mr. McIntyre instead. But she couldn't tellher teacherthat, now could she?

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "It won't happen again."

"What? I'm afraid I didn't catch that. Say it to the whole class."

Her cheeks burning, Nathalie repeated her lied apology.

"Good," said Mr. McIntyre, turning back to the board, "Maybe we won't have to deal with Nathalie's missiles again."

Outwardly, Nathalie appeared calm and uncaring, but inside she was seething. This was so unfair. Public embarrassment for something she didn't even have control over. She couldn't wait until the end of school.

After the bell rang, her brother caught up with her as she speed walked out of the classroom.

"Aw, common Nath, no one really cares that you seem to have an anger management problem."

"Anger management?" Nathalie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you get mad at the teacher, you chuck something at him."

"Right..." Nathalie drew the word out as long as she could. "Why me?"

David rolled his eyes. "Nathalie, you are making a huge deal out of nothing. Again."

"Am not, and shut up David."

They were leaving the school now. Kids were everywhere, shouting and running, happy to have one less day of school.

As they left the crowd, Nathalie looked behind her.

"That guy's following us again."

"Again?"

"Yup."

Nathalie sighed. This was getting ridiculous. A local hobo had taken to following them home everyday. He never did anything to scare them, and normally stayed a half block behind them.

"D'you think we should tell Mum and Dad about him?" David asked after a while.

"No, as long as following us is all he does."

The walked the rest of the way home in silence, stubbornly ignoring the trailing beggar.


	3. The Beggar

Author's Notes: yes, I know it's depressing. It will get happier, I swear! Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: Remus, I own not. (Along with Dumbledore and Azkaban)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beggar 

Remus sighed with relief as David and Nathalie entered the safety of their foster parents' middle class house. Following them home from school was the only time he ever got to see them,but he also trailedthem to make sure nothing happened to them. The Muggle world was perhaps more dangerous than the wizarding one.

He sat down on a curb, pulling the threadbare jacket he'd found around him. The autumn wind bit right through it, seeping into his very bones. So cold...But at least it wasn't as cold as it had been in prison. Remus shivered. Azkaban... He'd escaped from that dreaded place a mere three weeks ago. Since then, he'd traveled from Scotland to London, where Dumbledore told him his two children were... His darling children that didn't even remember him.

A car zoomed past, jerking him back to reality. His stomach growled as he tried to remember his last meal. He knew hadn't eaten in at least two days, maybe more. Remus stood up and headed to a small restaurant he knew was nearby. As he approached the small building, his cheeks grew hot in embarrassment. Look at him, what a pathetic sight! He was ashamed at his predicament, yet he had to eat.

Remus watched as a woman glared at him. She bent over her food as if to say "Don't you dare come near me, vagabond." He sat down by the wall of the patio to wait.

After she left, Remus quickly went to her table. He grabbed the left overs from her plate and drank the rest of her Coke. Disgusting, but necessary. He _hated_ begging and eating after complete strangers, but he had to to stay alive. He couldn't last a few more days without food in his already weakened state.

In this way he ate, and left the restaurant feeling quite a bit better than he had been feeling. The afternoon was ending, but he still had a few hours to kill before nightfall. He decided to walk around the city.

So he walked, and walked, but he always made sure not to stray too far from Nattie and David's neighbourhood. He kept his head bent to escape the glares from the 'decent' ladies and gentlemen with warm clothes, jobs, and money.

Remus knew it was impossible for him to get a job, so he didn't even try. The chief reasons for this were: one, he was a werewolf, two, he didn't have anywhere to live, three, he doubted even McDonalds or a gas station would hire him, the way he looked.

He looked awful, and he knew it. His long, unkempt brown hair was nearly all grey now, and it was matted with mud and filth. He hadn't shaved in a year, nor had he had a bath in weeks. All he owned were a dirty shirt, a dirty jacket, dirty pants, and dirty shoes.

Sometimes he paused to look at himself in the shiny windows of stores, he couldn't help himself. The only thing about him that didn't completely look pathetic were his eyes. They were a piercing blue-grey and had a bright, cold light about them (cold, from all his years of torment). With a smile, Remus remembered how James had said that Remus could see through him even without the invisibility cloak. James... The smile faded as quickly as it had come. James...how Remus missed him and Sirius. Not to mention Rose...His love. A bitter tear fell from his eyes and disappeared into his beard.

He stopped at a children's park. It was deserted in the gathering dusk. A swing creaked eerily as the wind pushed it. The only light came from a flickering streetlamp. It was a perfect place to spend the night. He lay down on a bench and pulled the jacket up over his head. Soon, he was asleep.

David stared out the parlour window as night fell. The street was quiet, disturbed only by the occasional passing car. He sat with his back to the room, his hand propping up his head, and didn't turn when he heard his mother enter.

"David, have you done your homework?" asked his mother, a skinny, middle-aged woman.

"Yes Mum." he replied, still staring out the window.

"What out there is so interesting that you're always staring at it?"

"Nothing Mum." David sighed and turned around.

Mrs. Calet smiled at him. "Then go to bed. It's getting late."

Wordlessly, David got up and walked past her without giving her a second glance.

Andrea Calet's smiled faded. Why did he never say anything more of the bare minimum at home? His teachers said that he spoke much more at school... She sighed again and shook her head. The poor boy... She sadly walked back into the kitchen and began washing dishes.

Nathalie looked up from her book, the Moorchild, as her brother entered the room. "What's up? You look glum."

David shrugged. "I dunno, I just feel...weird for some reason."

"Weird?" Nattie raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

David shrugged again. "I dunno." He glanced out the window before going to his own room.

Nathalie shook her head, glad that she wasn't the only strange one in the family.

The next morning was, luckily, a Saturday. Nathalie lay in her warm, comfortable bed relishing not having to get up. From downstairs came the comforting sounds of her mother making breakfast. Nattie sighed contentedly. She loved Saturdays.

Eventually, she got up and trudged downstairs, bleary eyed and still slightly groggy. "I'm hungry." she announced as she came through the kitchen door. Her father chuckled from behind the paper.

"Then you're in the right place."

Nathalie sat down at the table as her mother set a plate of scrambled eggs and toast she tucked in gratefully. (AN: that's a Brittish thing to say, right?)

David arrived downstairs, already dressed, a few minutes later. Wordlessly, he ate the food Mrs. Calet gave him. Nattie shot him an annoyed glare which he ignored. Why didn't he even say 'thank you'?

David ate quickly then went back upstairs. Nathalie's eyes narrowed. "Thanks, Mum." she said before getting up. She needed to understand David's stupid semi-vow of silence.

While Saturdays were lucky for Nathalie and David, they were unlucky for Remus. Kids not having school meant the parks would be more crowded earlier in the morning. He awoke to the sound of kids screaming and laughing. He sat up on the bench and looked around the park that was no longer deserted. Now, little kids ran wild while their mothers shot Remus suspicious glances. He got up and stretched. At least the sun made it a little warmer...

He left the park and walked down a quiet street. Without out making a conscious decision, his feet took him to Nattie and David's house. Stealthily, he climbed a nearby tree and looked in through the window.

He was looking at the kitchen. Nattie sat at a table with her back to him. To her left sat a man hidden by a news paper. A thin woman with dark hair stood over a stove, obviously making breakfast. They seemed the perfect family.

Nattie got up and left the room, to Remus' disappointment. He slowly climbed down the tree. He shouldn't be spying on them anyway.

He stayed by the house for an hour, then boredom sent him wandering again.


	4. The Hidden Alley

Author's Notes: i think this is an awesome chapter. and i added a nice little twist. the harry potter books...

Disclaimer: sadly, i do not own anything harry potter related.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Hidden Alley

Nathalie walked upstair to her room and looked at the window. To her astonishment, the beggar that always followed them was sitting in a tree. He seemed to be watching the kitchen. He had an odd expression, a mixture of sadness and relief. Nathalie stared at him a few minutes before she opened her Harry Potter book and started reading.

Soon, she was immersed in the wonderful world of HP. She was currently re-reading Prisoner of Azkaban, her favorite book of all for several reasons. First, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were introduced. Second, Voldemort didn't make an appearance.

The next time Nathalie looked out the window, the beggar was gone. She sighed in relief. The idea of her family being watched so closely by that hobo appalled her.

She went back to her book, but for some reason she couldn't concentrate. Why was that guy following them home from school? Why was he now watching her family? Nathalie looked out the window to the tree the man had been sitting in. And where did he come from? _I wonder what his name is..._ Nathalie felt sympathy for any poor soul with out a home, but by no means did she trust the beggar. _He might be some kind of pervert for all I know. _

David stared out the window in the living room. He sat, observing everything, his dark eyes slightly narrowed, giving him a cold, hard look. His eyes followed the beggar as he walked down the street. David looked in disgust at the matted hair and torn clothes. _I bet he escaped from prison or something..._he thought, glaring at the man's receding back.

"David..."

"Yes Dad?" asked David, without moving.

"Don't sit there staring out the window all day. The neighbours must think there's something wrong with you, you do that so much. Why don't you and Nathalie go to the play park?"

"Dad...I'll be 11 soon. The play park's for little kids."

His father sighed, exasperated. "Then why don't you go for a walk then? I don't care. Just go and do something outside for a change!"

"Very well." David stood and cast one last look out the window before going upstairs to get Nattie.

"Nathalie?" he asked upon entering the room. "Dad wants us to go take a walk. Stop reading that stupid book and come on before he gets mad."

Nathalie glared at him. "What's put you in such a bad mood? I'm about to get to the best part. And Harry Potter is anything but stupid!"

David rolled his eyes. "Magic isn't real. Just give up already. Like me. You'll be a better person for it."

"Oh yeah. You're a wonderful person, staring at the street all day and fighting with Mum and Dad!"

David's glare was murderous. He turned on his heel and walked back downstairs and out the door ignoring his mother's shout of "Be careful!"

David found himself walking towards the center of London. People payed him no notice as they speed walked, minding their own business. David crossed streets still wet from the last rain. After a while, he started looking around at the shops to try and find out where he was. He was just cursing his stupidity when a man walked right in front of him. David stopped suddenly to avoid a collision. His glare followed the man as he walked towards a gap in two buildings, muttering to himself. He paused seemed to reach for an invisible door and open. David nearly scoffed at the looney...And then...the man was gone. Vanished. David looked harder at the place where the man had vanished and was astonished to find that he was now looking at a dark and dirty little building. Above the door was a sign that read "The Leaky Cauldron". David stared. That name sounded familiar somehow...On an impulse he walked up to the door, pulled it open, and stepped over the threshold. His eyes took a second to adjust to the gloom.

"Good afternoon little master. Are you looking for someone?" A short, bent man appeared from behind the counter. "Was that your father that just walked in?" The barman narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Well?"

"Erm, yes, we were separated by the crowd. Can you show me where he went?" David lied brazenly. What did he have to lose?

The barman pointed towards a door in the back that David had not noticed before. "Thank you." David quickly walked out the back door just in time to see...bricks rearranging themselves? He darted through and they closed behind him. _This day is getting stranger by the second. It's almost as if I've walked into Harry Potter..._ David had read the first three books with enthusiasm. But one day, he asked his mother if magic was real...She had assured him it wasn't. David had been crushed, never picking up another Harry Potter book...And now, here he was, in what he was beginning to suspect was Diagon Alley, as unbelivable as it seemed.

He looked around. Small shops lined the narrow street. People in dark cloaks hurried between them, no one stopping to chat. The atmosphere was fearful and cold. David shivered involuntarily. A boarded up shop in front of him caught his eye. "Ollivanders..." David was excited now. Could his mother have been wrong? Without stopping to think, he ran across the Alley and, looking to make sure no one saw him, wrenched open the door and slipped inside.

Beams of light came through the loosely nailed boards. Fortunately, it was just enough to see by.

The walls of the shop were all shelved. And in the shelves were thin long boxes. Hundreds of them, each containing as David suspected with growing hope, a wand. He stared around him in awe, hardly daring to believe it was real. _Nattie was right! Magic is real!_ He thought, though he was sure his sister didn't know just how right she was.

Cautiously, David walked forward and stopped a foot away from the bookcase. _I saw the Leaky Cauldron...What if...? _Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached out a trembling hand and took a box off the shelf. Inside it was a dark wand, long, and slightly dusty. Carefully, he took it out of it's case and waved it. Nothing. He was slightly dissapointed, but he hadn't really expected something fantastic the first wand he tried. He pulled out a second. Same result. As well as a third, a forth, and fifth. On and on he went, hoping something would happen.

And on this tenth try, it did. As soon as David pulled the wand out of it's box, an insane sense of happiness caused him to smile in the gloom. This was it! He just knew it. He waved the wand and a jet of bright sparks erupted out the other end. David almost whooped with excitement. He was a wizard! Just like he had always dreamed of when he was younger. He waved the wand around a bit more before he noticed the sky was darkening. His happiness faded as a wave of panic washed over him. How long had he been gone?

Quickly, he put all the other boxes back and left the shop. He felt a little guilty about just taking the wand, but it _had_ chosen him, he didn't have any money, and even if he did, there was nobody to pay. He walked quickly into the Leaky Cauldron but a man sitting at the bar got up and blocked his way.

"Just where d'you think yer going kid?"

David stopped. "I was going home, sir."

"Only Muggles live out there."

David tried desperately to keep the fear out of his eyes. "My family are Muggles."

The man grinned, making him look slightly insane. David noticed he had crooked yellow teeth. "But you ain't, are ya? If you was, there'd be no way you could be here."

"Can you please just let me go home?" pleaded David.

The man stared down at him and smiled with his crooked, yellow teeth. This time, the smile wasn't half crazed, but kind. "Do yer parents know about you?"

David looked at his feet. "No..."

"Then how do you know they'll accept you?"

David stared up at the man in shock. That thought had not occured to him. "They're my parents. They love me! They'll be thrilled!"

The man shook his head sadly. "My parents weren't, lad. They threw me out when I told 'em. You can go home and tell 'em if you like, but if they don' like it, you can come back here and go with me, see? I'm always here in the evenings, so you can find me, if you want." Then man winked and turned. He dissapeared with a resounding CRACK! leaving David gaping at the place where he had stood.

David ran down the street that he hoped would lead him home, thinking about what the strange wizard had said. What if his parents _don't _accept him? David knew that was a distinct possibility. His parents were very down-to-earth-no-nonsense people. They scorned punks, goths, and any other strange group that did their best to stick out. Would they hate wizards if they found out they were real?

David nearly stopped in relief as he passed the school. He knew exactly where he was now. A few minutes later, he stood outside his house. He took a deep breath and walked in, mentally preparing himself for explaining to his parents.

* * *

So did you like it? whether you did or not, press the little purple button that says 'review' please!

-Moony


End file.
